Zack
by NynyVII
Summary: Une histoire courte en 777 mots pour élucider le mystère du fameux loup d'Advent Children.


Il l'appelait Zack.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il campait aux abords de la ferme Chocobo. Bien sûr, il aurait pu continuer sa route quelques heures dans le crépuscule pour atteindre l'auberge chaleureuse et accueillante de Kalm, mais il avait toujours préféré dormir à la belle étoile lors de ses voyage à travers le continent pour faire ses livraisons. Donc, il s'était arrêté non loin des limites du grand enclos abritant les braves oiseaux géants avec lesquels il avait parfois fait un bout de chemin, et s'était installé pour la nuit. Un petit feu de camp, un sac de couchage et quelques vivres, c'était suffisant pour lui.

C'était pourtant une nuit qui commençait comme toute les autres, il aurait fait chauffer sa conserve sur le feu, aurait mangé à même la boîte, et se serait couché pour repartir le plus vite possible le lendemain. Mais, cette fois-là, un évènement inédit s'était produit. Un évènement qui le suivait depuis, comme une ombre. Et qui s'était assit de l'autre côté de son feu, en le scrutant de ses yeux noirs qui reflétait pourtant toutes les nuances des flammes qui les séparaient encore.

Il lui avait fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il était là, à attendre que son repas soit prêt, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, ce loup s'était dévoilé à sa vue, étrangement calme, serein. Comme si il attendait avec lui, et allait partager simplement son dîner. Comme un compagnon de voyage incongru qui s'invitait sans lui demander son avis, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas envie de chasser, bien qu'il lui rappela, l'espace d'un instant, les loups féroces de ses montagnes natales, à Nibelheim.

Pourtant son attitude, bien loin d'être sauvage, lui fit garder son sang-froid. Cet animal n'en avait visiblement que l'apparence, à moins bien sûr qu'il n'ai été domestiqué bien avant d'arriver dans son campement de fortune. Mais ça, il en doutait. Quelque chose en lui, et en cette créature, lui faisait penser qu'il était bien plus qu'un toutou domestique qu'on aurait lâchement abandonné sur le bord de la route. Son regard, en particulier, était beaucoup trop intense, beaucoup trop… humain ? Peut-être.

Ou alors il était simplement victime d'une hallucination. Ce qui était fort probable, au vu de son état psychologique encore instable, malgré le temps passé depuis la défaite de Sephiroth. Il n'en était plus à ça près, et décida, sur le moment, de ne simplement rien faire de plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Manger, et se coucher. Quand il se réveilla, son visiteur nocturne avait disparu.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, avant de le revoir. A l'église, cette fois. Il était assit contre une colonne, occupé à bander son bras qui semblait se nécroser de semaine en semaine, victime d'un mal inconnu mais qui se propageait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait relevé la tête à cette instant, peut-être avait-il sentit sa présence, mais il l'avait fait, et son regard pâle avait à nouveau croisé celui du loup. Etrangement, il s'en était plutôt trouvé réconforté. Il ne s'était même pas demandé ce que le canidé, qui prenait pour lui des allures mystiques, faisait dans le bâtiment en partit en ruines. Il était là, et ça leur convenait à tous les deux.

Il avait commencé à croire que, plus qu'une hallucination, il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose de plus tangible, ou du moins, qu'il pensait plus tangible, quand il l'avait vu en arrivant sur la tombe de son ami. Il avait arrêté sa fidèle Fenrir un peu en contrebas, et avançait à pas lents jusqu'à la Buster Sword plantée ici en signe de deuil. Et le loup était là, juste à côté d'elle, comme un gardien veillant à la tranquillité de l'endroit. Ou comme un fantôme hantant sa propre tombe. En lui-même, presque inconsciemment, il commença à l'appeler Zack.

Puis il y eu Sephiroth, à nouveau. Un danger de son passé qui revenait lui aussi, mais qui était loin d'être bienveillant. Du moins, son apparence était là. Jenova se cachait sous cette enveloppe. Et cette fois, elle disparue pour de bon.

Et le mystérieux mal disparu avec elle. Il était soigné, ils étaient soignés, et dans cette église à nouveau, le loup. Son compagnon de route, son ombre, son fantôme du passé. Derrière Aerith. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit sourire. Ce n'était pas un fantôme, une hallucination. C'était un héros, un ange gardien. Comme l'Ancienne, il le voyait. Il le voyait, et lui aussi le voyait. Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était là.

Et il s'appelait Zack.

* * *

Hellow !

Me voici de retour avec un tout petit OS, histoire de me remettre un peu dans le bain des fanfictions ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'avais toujours une petite pensée pour ce fameux loup apparu dans le film, je voulais l'utiliser, et c'est maintenant chose faite, et en 777 mots exactement, ça se fête !

N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont le salaire des auteurs :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
